Cartridge Actuated Devices (CADs) and Propellant Actuated Devices (PADs) are typically self-contained energy sources that are used to do mechanical work. In operation, some such devices may release precise explosive or propellant energy to perform controlled work functions in a variety of military and private industry applications. For example, PADs include such devices as catapults, rocket catapults, and rocket motors which are used in military aircrew escape systems. These devices, in conjunction with various CADs and other life-support equipment, provide the capability to eject aircrew safely from disabled aircraft. Non-aircraft applications have included emergency systems for deep diving submersibles and submarines, propulsion units for mine field markers, release mechanisms for allowing separation of missile stages, timing systems for hand grenade fuses, inflation systems for marking locations of buoys, and recovery systems for reentry space vehicles. In the private sector many of the proposed air bag approaches to passive driver restraint systems are CAD's because of the quick response required and space/weight restrictions. In addition, some such devices are used to pressurize emergency fire suppression systems. The performance and maintenance of some conventional CADs and PADs, however, are limited for a variety of reasons.